


Macbeth Meets Dorian

by AiraKay



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKay/pseuds/AiraKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macbeth meets Dorian Gray in the afterlife one day, and silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macbeth Meets Dorian

Dear Mother,

I saw the oddest thing here in Hell the other day. Two of our most interesting sinners crossed paths by chance. One was the executed King of Scotland; the other's soul was twisted in a portrait painted of him. I speak of Macbeth and young Dorian Gray, whose youth had been restored due to his last good act.

The two were walking down the same fiery path, then awkwardly attempted to shuffle around one another.

"Move." snapped Macbeth rather impatiently.

"You first. I'm too amazing," responded Dorian smugly as he flipped his hair.

Before I knew it, both men were on the floor rolling in a hell of a brawl.

Within seconds they had rolled into Tartarus, the deepest, darkest pit in the Underworld.

"This is your fault!" Macbeth screamed, twisting around to punch Dorian. Dorian grabbed his hand, stopping the blow.

"If we want to get out of here, we may have to work together."

I knew this would be interesting. No one had ever escaped from Tartarus before. I sat at the edge of the pit and crossed my legs, preparing to be amused.

"Hold this," stated Macbeth, pulling a dagger from his pocket. Dorian grabbed it, and Macbeth attempted to use it as leverage to climb up the steep walls. The attempt was amazingly and unsurprisingly unsuccessful, as said walls were as sleek as polished marble.

After many failed endeavors and several hours, the two collapsed in defeat.

"This is pointless," Macbeth admitted, turning towards Dorian. "What brings you here?"

Dorian offered a half smile and replied, "I lived a very corrupt life and now I pay the price. You?"

"I killed many people in order to gain power and prestige."

After a long silence, Dorian looked up at Macbeth again. "How does power feel?"

"It's overrated," Macbeth answered.

Dorian smiled mischievously. "You can't tell me you still don't have a taste for it?"

"What are you getting at?" snapped Macbeth.

"Do you want to conquer Hell with me?" Dorian asked.

Macbeth considered the proposal.

Well, I'm afraid at that point I had to leave the scene. My duties called.

Your son,

The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they conquered Hell, but I suppose that's up for you to choose. ^-^
> 
> My friends and I wrote this for English class ages ago (like, way back in high school), so it's a bit on the older side, but I still find it amusing.


End file.
